


The Date

by SpicyJambalaya



Category: Coffee break AU Metmarfil, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJambalaya/pseuds/SpicyJambalaya
Summary: This oneshot is based on Metmarfil 's comic "Overwatch coffee break au" She is a wonderful artists and you need to check out her tumblr ("Metmarfil" and for all you fans of kinky smuty smut "Metmarfilth"). This is what I think happens in Jesse's and Hanzo's date. Go merciless on me if you commented, my English is a work in progress. But I want to hear your thoughts even if you think is a piece of shit. Anyhoo, enjoy.





	The Date

“ The audacity of this man” He thought seeing him so relaxed under the dim light of the coffee shop, so engaged in an anecdote of his adolescence in new Mexico and how he was adopted by his foster family.  
Hanzo stared in amazement the ease with which his companion shared such intimate details of his life with the casual air of someone that discusses the weather. He try to imagine if he would be able to do the same with a stranger and the mere thought send shivers of horror through his spine.  
During the coffee Hanzo felt stupid and out of place. Inadequate for the task ahead. How could something he secretly yearned with so much excitement now be such a stressful task? What has this ordinary man that managed to turn him in a quivering doubtful teenager? Something totally opposite of the man he built with hard work and careful restraint. But then, a sting of guilt burst in his chest at that wrongful thought.  
The man before him was anything but ordinary and woke up feelings he thought banished from himself. Putting his finger on what was it turns out to be a bit more complicated though.  
Without question Jesse was a handsome man, more than Hanzo was willing to admit. The idea of travel with his lips the extension of his broad shoulders and chest, discovering how intimately his skin was kissed by the sun, draw a range of very inadequate reactions for a public place. He could get lost for hours in the depths of those warm brown eyes to the point that he had to hold a very schoolgirlish sigh and in his cup of tea.

\- Sorry, I've been yapping non stop. I wanna hear about you, mystery man.  
\- Am afraid I am not as interesting as you. I came from Japan to finish my college education here, I did it and now I'm working for Overwatch.

Jesse rise an eyebrow at the brief summary and the perfect composure of Hanzo was slightly shaken under his intense but sweet scrutiny in Jesse's eyes. He was going to add something more about how his personal matters was not his business, something that in his mind sounded incredibly rude and probably even worse said out loud, but Jesse shrugged and raised the palms of his hands in calm surrender.

\- Ok, ok. Fair enough, not my business. Lets talk about something else, shall'we?

Jesse (to Hanzo's surprise) turned out to be as intuitive as he was attractive. Sometimes the ease with which he read his expressions intimidated him to the point of wondering if he could read his mind. Jesse had a natural charm that attracted people like the flowers follow the path of the sun in search of its warmth. He couldn't help but compare him to Sym and their friendly but reserved way to interact. Their relationship was based on love and trust, but above all things, respect. Respect to the walls they had built and the motives behind them. Sym had her way, almost materna sometimes, to take him out of his comfort zone (or rather drag him when the situation warranted), but with Jesse was something as natural as breathing and that prospect scared him as much as excited him.

The evening faded into the horizon and led to a night full of stars and possibilities. Fearful of asking if it would be ok to continue their pleasant day in a bar, Jesse, who keeps convincing Hanzo of his telepathic abilities, suggested that they should move their conversation to an establishment whose drinks had a little more bite.  
The bar was a few streets away from the cafe, and the night was just beginning , bringing a gentle spring breeze that was uncalled for the winter season they were in, but both were grateful and commented about it pleasantly.  
Hanzo found himself walking closer than his dress code required of Jesse and the latter seemed totally comfortable with it. Almost as if he didn’t have a set of strict rules about how to behave on a date.

\- Hey fagots! Jesus hates you.

The scream of a group of young kids in a car broke the calm spell that surrounded them and before they could even react they speed up before light changed to yellow, almost running over a dog walker and an old lady.  
Unpleasant feelings crowded Hanzo's chest and instinctively and and in spite of his efforts to stop himself, he checked his clothes in a nearby window. It was silly on his part and felt embarrassed to give in to the prejudices of such vulgar beings, but part of him compared himself with Jesse and the relaxed air in his attire. An old leather jacket, dark red vintage serape, a simple white flannel shirt and blue jeans with cowboy boots.  
His brain boiled into a hundred horrendous thoughts that took him back to memories he preferred to keep buried deep inside himself, but then out of the corner of his eye he caught Jesse's apprehensive gaze and embarrassed, he look away.

\- Hey, don’t let those ignorant cunts bother'ya, ok? They never get to have a date as lovely as you, mistery man- The warm and gentle glow in his eyes (to his surprise) almost filled his eyes with tears and, the sympathetic half smile, make his knees tremble.

Hanzo let a small giggle and looked into Jesse's eyes with the shadow of a wink dancing in his own.

\- You are not so bad yourself, cowboy. - Jesse looked awaya little flushed, smiling an incongruous cheerful but shy smile. He leaned over and pulled out an invisible hat in his direction.

\- Well, thank you kindly, Darling.

Something happened between them in that moment before keep going to their destination. Some unspoken complicity of those who share a secret plunged them in a mist of intoxicating bliss that gave them rosy cheeks and painted a silly smiles on both of their faces.  
Jesse put his hands in the pockets of his jacket as an invitation and Hanzo, with a naturalness never seen in him, let his arm through the hollow of Jesse's arm and walked the remaining streets to the pub in pleasant and harmonious silence.

 

His first mistake was underestimating Jesse's alcoholic stamina. His pride when he try to keep up with him dug his own grave.  
Hanzo, who was accustomed to drink sake or fenny with Sym with rigorous moderation, find himself cheerfully drunk after a couple of whiskeys .By the time the bartender served them their sixth, Hanzo was laughing out loud at Jesse's horrible chessy jokes. He didn’t know but his cheeks were flushed to his ears and his eyes were bright and lighten with liquid courage. His let loose his ponytail and his was falling in dense black rivers embellish his beautiful angular face.  
Jesse, who was considerably sober, felt the blow of the liquor hit him like a truck at the sight of such exquisite view. Hanzo was beautiful at any time of the day, but in that moment with all his inhibitions overboard he was simply divine.  
A few more drinks latter and Hanzo had dragged Jesse to the dance floor and danced to a vulgar Nikki Minaj song like it was his jam.  
Jesse, who could almost heard his mother telling him that a gentlemen never take advantage of someone that can’t hold their liquor, was finding extremely difficult to keep his hands on Hanzo's slim waist while the latter wobbled his atletic hips and his oh-god-his-perfect- deliciously-worked-tight-looking-heavenly-biteable-rounded-ass against his crotch.  
He excuse himself to go to the bathroom trying to keep himself together and Hanzo already requested and drink 5 shots of tequila on his own. That was a good time to end the date.

Hanzo turned out to be an adorable cheerful talkative drunk. Everything he didn’t say at the café, he was spitting it out on the way to the taxi.

\- You should have seen the look on those basic Talon bitches faces when MY lovely Symetra won the (incerte design prize here) award.

\- I can only imagine, Darling- - he muttered with a smirk, putting an arm around his shoulders when his wobble went from being comical to dangerous. Hanzo's eyes fixed on him in such lustful maliciously way he thought he would had to bathe in galons and galons of holy water to shake off the sin that his eyes projected- i’m just holding ya, Darling. You’re a Little inestable.

Hanzo answered him in some Japanese word that Jesse couldn’t make out it’s meaning but by the look in his eyes it seemed that he was calling bullshit on him.  
For luck or misfortune to Jesse, it seemed that all the taxis of the city conspired against him to disappear and the semi warm breeze of earlier became an icy cold that pierced him to the bone.

\- Where do you live?-

\- Reaaaaaaaally far away from here- He answer with a mocking smile. Mccree swallowed hard and comand his entire middle region to stop getting weird ideas.  
Again, fortunately or unfortunately for him, his apartment wasn’t far away but he was afraid that Hanzo would misinterpret his intentions if he offerd him to go and call a taxi from there.

As soon as he set foot in the apartment, Hanzo walked as if he was at home directly to Jesse's room. He held his breath in terror. If Hanzo turn on the light he will discover the horror. However, he saw him fall on his bed and hug his pillow against his chest comfortably. Safe for the moment, he went to the kitchen to make a good loaded coffee.

\- Here ya go. Is gonna be good for ya.

Hanzo took a small sip and grimaced. The afternoon they spend together gave him enough clues to imagine that the taste of coffee was not his favorite but it was the only alternative he had, because he was not getting Hanzo in the shower. It was too dangerous for him ... and he couldn’t discern which of the two "he" was referring to.

\- You know, cowman… Today was one of the most perfect dates i’ve ever had… Thank you- the warm smile and sleepy eyes melted his heart causing Hanzo a giggle that turned into a comical and uncharacteristic snort- You look cute.

\- Well mistery man, you ain’t bad yourself. Ya know-

Hanzo let his mug on his lap and leaned toward Jesse in less than a heartbeat. He tried to escape but one of his hands held him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer until his lips caressed the skin of his cheeks. His heart stopped for an eternal second and he wasn’t suro of what to do until he heard a whisper that freeze the blood in his veins before turn it to boil.

\- Hanzo, my name is Hanzo… I want to hear you moaning my name so badly- He whispered almost like a prayer filled with sinful promise. Jesse felt those generous soft lips kiss letting lazy kisses along the line of his jaw.

\- Darl… Hanzo.- Damn his name sound so good in his mouth- Yer drunk, sweetheart. I don’t think this is a good idea- Hanzo chuckle malevolently. His hand fell from the collar of Jesse’s shirt and his fingertips dance a burning path along his tight dangerously close to his aching erection.

A wild stream of emotions swept away his sanity, plunging him into some kind of lustful drunkenness that clouded his reason. Hanzo's sweet lips moved slowly close to his and every inch of the skin he caressed, was a centimeter that burn in anxious need. It didntt help that the incipient beard tickled his skin and created all kinds of images in his mind of the places he wanted to feel those tickles.

\- Jesse- that seductive accent spelled with so much need. His eyes get lost in the others, in an intense moment full of untold feelings and pure unadulterated lust and need. Those pink lips were crying out for their kisses and when Jesse bent down to finally let himself be carried away by his impulses he felt something wet on his shirt...

\- Hanzo… Did you just puke?

No answer. Hanzo was asleep against his chest snoring softly. When he carefully pulled him away he saw that his shirt had not received much of the impact, but Hanzo's sweater didn’t had the same luck.

\- Oh dammit, Hanzo. Darling, don’t fall sleep. Hanzo. Wake up.

Despite the anti-climatic ending, Jesse couldn’t say that the date was bad and the best part was that he had finally put a name to the face of his mysterious man. He didn’t think about while he take off his vomited clothes and wiped him with a damp towel, but later when he lay down on his couch his mind conjured the name and he couldn’t help but whispering it before falling asleep.

“Thats a damn beautiful name”


End file.
